


Moving on

by 27kb



Series: Our Little Family [1]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Bc CR deserves more stories, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27kb/pseuds/27kb
Summary: Whether you like it or not, life is about changes— for worse and for better.And you're not alone.





	Moving on

**Author's Note:**

> Must stop writing at 3am

She didn't seem like the talkative type, and neither was Mustard. But she always observed her grandmother.

She spent hours and hours in her laboratory in silence and then snored loudly on the couch not even bothering to take off her clothes, shoes ,and put pajamas on, quite drunk so she could buzz and push down the nightmares.

Her parents told -warned- her: don't get close to your grandmother if she doesn't talk to you, and don't wake her up unless is an emergency.  
And she followed these simple rules, even if Mustard didn't feel like that woman whose live was mostly in the basement of their house was even a relative. She was almost eleven years old and didn't recall hearing her grandmother talk to them more than few occasions. And it was quick, superficial and to the point.

She didn't dislike her, on the contrary— everyday the ginger kept getting more and more curious about the older woman, but there was nothing she could think to do to explore without breaking the rules that their parents put over her.

However, before she could even process what was happening, they were gone. Just like that.  
Dead. A car accident the very same day they were coming back home, after months of working away from the city.

Mustard didn't even feel real after hearing it from the phone, and the noise the tube made when touching the ground was enough to wake Wasabi up her nap on the couch. She didn't know which face she was making, but must have been bad— enough for her grandmother to look at her eyes after all this years, worry evident on her features.

After that, the months following were almost a cloud fogging her brain. School didn't feel real, and she stopped going. Wasabi never commented over it, other than "you don't need that place anyway" but couldn't really give any other kind of support to the granddaughter she barely knew.

Time felt really important all of sudden, and it was a revelation almost as strong for both of them. It was running out, no matter what, it hurt and it was scary. However, Mustard felt like she couldn't do anything to change it, and the sadness that engulfed her was stopping her from doing anything at all.

She appreciated her grandmother, she really did. She was everything left of family, the only company in the house that was quiet, cold and big. Way too big for these two. And she shouldn't have gone so mad when Wasabi suggested to sell the house and move away. And specially because it wasn't even a suggestion, but a fact that she wanted to do it. And Mustard didn't understand at first— she was young, and depressed and scared, so of course her first reaction was to get angry at her.  
She thought her grandmother was ditching away everything her -Mustard's parents did, that abandoning the house meant to bury the very memory of her family and selling away their stuff was a sacrilege.

Little did know a fourteen years old how much moving away would help to deal with the grief. And aftee the entire month previous to their move that Mustard didn't talk or ignored her grandmother , the realization that Wasabi had had lost a child too didn't hit her til that moment. She blindly thought she was the only one at a loss and confused— when there was an elder woman that suddenly had to cope with the whole concept of losing her child and having to deal with another one which she barely had chance to interact with in the past. She abandoned what was her home for as long as she could remember, and Mustard didn't even know it was for her sake.

The taxi cab had had them sitting next to each other, and Mustard didn't feel like crying until she reached up to her grandmother's hand and entangled her fingers. " 'm... sorry, gran..."  
Wasabi didn't turn her head from the window, but the darkening sky from outside showed her face like a mirror. "...Me too."

The walls of the apartment were white and empty, it felt all wrong and right at the same time. New and old. Even with things filling up the whole place, it still felt like it was missing something. Mustard didn't regret moving, though.

She felt like something heavy lifted of her heart before falling asleep on her grandmother's lap after a whole day of moving stuff around.

"What is this?" The young girl peeked at the plastic bag her grandmother threw at her after coming home the next afternoon.  
It was full of cans of paint spray, rainbow colored.  
"These walls are too boring," Wasabi muttered, giving a look to the surrounding. She lifted her hands to the air. "It's our home now... So go wild."

Our home.

Mustard smiled for the first time in a year, and saw one back from the woman for the first time in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw fanart in tumblr that made me think about a not so close relationship between mustard and wasabi that changed over time due to a bad fate.
> 
> It wasn't easy for them since Wasabi didn't know how to deal with a kid after so long, and she isn't good with people at all, actually. And Mustard only grew w that distant curiousness over her grandma and confused it with coldness or disinterest, when actually it was just that Wasabi didn't know how to approach the girl :').


End file.
